Arachno-Romance
Arachno-Romance is the thirteenth episode of the [[The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)|2016 Powerpuff Girls series]]. It aired on Cartoon Network on April 28, 2016. Synopsis The Professor has a new girlfriend, a scientist from India named Subna, and the girls plot and scheme to break up their budding romance. Plot The girls begin to set-up snacks for movie night, for the TV movie of Space Trucker that they have been waiting for. After the Professor brings them drinks, he opens the door for his girlfriend Sapna Nehru whom he invited to movie night. She and the professor then squeeze in to the couch making the girls uncomfortable. Sapna continues to bother all of the girls unintentionally, eating all of Bubbles' pop-corn, not using a coaster, and spoiling the end of the movie for Buttercup. After the Professor kisses Sapna, she then mysteriously leaves. The girls are then called to fight and defeat a giant spider, and after Buttercup knocks it back they see Sapna there as well. She then leaves to go to the "Discount bags of meat" store, but Buttercup humorously points out that that wasn't the direction of said store. The girls then decide that Sapna needs to go, and while using the Professor's computer they send a break-up note. The next day the Professor is in a complete depressed stupor of Sapna, making the girls feel incredibly guilty. They promptly fly over to Sapna's lab asking her to get back with him because it was they who wrote the letter. As it turns out, she knew it was them and broke up with the Professor for a different reason. After Buttercup shows her a song about how much he loves her, she then turns into a giant spider. While fighting Spider-Sapna, the Professor is shown in the park singing about his lost love. The girls while fighting her, also admit that they think she is a nice person and wants the professor to be happy. Sapna then reveals to Utonium that due to a lab accident, whenever she feels love she turns into a giant spider, and because of this she can't see Professor Utonium. The Girls then go home, Professor Utonium puts away his banjo, and begins to look for a cure for her, so they can be together again. Characters Major Characters * * * * * Sapna Nehru Trivia * The plot line has similarities to the original series episodes "Mommy Fearest" and "Keen on Keane". * During a brief moment when the girls are fighting the spider the first time, Blossom's bangs turn the same color as her bow, but the rest of her hair stays it's usual color. * This episode uses another variant of the standard episode outre screen in which a spider simply crawls into the pulsating hearts background and the Narrator says "And so, once again, the Professor is single!," referring to the plot of this episode. * Buttercup still has a fear of spiders, as was revealed in the original series episode "Power-Noia". Gallery 12987173 1585675431724624 3142158512552868152 n.jpg 12990968 1585675418391292 1186343302067476753 n.jpg 12994351 1585675345057966 4520538129225513177 n.jpg 12998756 1585675338391300 3289650114510129983 n.jpg 12998765 1585675381724629 4808360812681866523 n.jpg 13015430 1585675441724623 6549490487290772425 n.jpg 13015582 1585675401724627 6068177431246818198 n.jpg 13043349 1585675348391299 1568846387534372616 n.jpg 13055479 1585675395057961 240416006069078751 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-04-16-20h16m42s719.png Vlcsnap-2016-04-16-20h18m00s742.png Tumblr o656dj2Ibb1rudu2qo1 500.gif IMG 2672-1-.png 4466526c3bd3d2388 w.jpg PPG arachno-romance.jpg Professor and female scientist.jpg X240-Y5O.jpg Arachno romance102.jpg Arachno-romance 101.jpg Video CN Yoursday - Week of April 28th (Extended Promo) Cartoon Network - Yoursday Promo - April 28, 2016 Powerpuff Girls - Arachno Romance (Preview) Arachno-Romance See it First Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Girls vs. The Giant Spider Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network New Girlfriend Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Please Get Back Together Powerpuff Girls Cartoon Network Category:Episodes Category:2016 TV series